microwavethisfandomcom-20200213-history
9x014 - Lava Lamp
Plot Another one of those crazy ideas done in the microwave. For the benefit of Riley and the HD quality, the gang decided to microwave yet another lava lamp. The first Lava Lamp was done in Season 3 with Ryan Lewis as Sidekick and at that time it was one of the most viewed videos. The Lava lamp wasn't the only thing that went in Penelope, another Light bulb was placed in there. And to minimize shrapnel, the plate was removed for this experiment. With the time set at 19:76, Jory retreated to the shield. With exactly 7 minutes left, the lava lamp exploded and burst open the microwave like it did in Season 3. But there was more from the resulting explosion. The Lava lamp totally shattered and so did the light bulb, sending glass fragments everywhere, even piercing through the softbox and chipped off part of the house wall. The explosion also spewed off all the contents from the lava lamp, dirtying a wide area of the floor and Jory's Camera. This was one of those Greatest Dumb ideas and a really bad idea. Apart from the airbag which would have killed Jory in seconds, this was potentially another death trap. For example, if he was to kill off the microwave and he was standing in front of it when the Lava lamp then explodes, that would have been the end of Jory again. This actually happened to someone who microwaved a lava lamp in 2014, it exploded as he opened the door to check on it (but thankfully he survived). The video has since gone semi-viral. Trivia * It is stated that the lava lamp was redone both to make a better result/explosion (via reinforced cap) and to see the results in HD. *Ryan Lewis was the sidekick for the first lava lamp, so this is Riley's first time experiencing the experiment. *This is the second "really bad idea," the first being, of course, the air bag. *Jory's verdict is actually "greatest dumb idea," but Jon decided to use "really bad idea," which has only been used for possible death experiments, minus the dynamite and the Hannah Montana pen. *The guys put an exterior light bulb behind the lava lamp to better see inside Penelope, but it didn't turn on. *Lots of damage happened from this experiment. Jory's camera got covered in lava lamp wax, a piece of glass went through one of the softboxes, and the softbox piece of glass hit Jon's house and made a ding. *This is one of the few deadly ideas that didn't kill the microwave. Penelope is a lot tougher than she's given credit for! *Riley's quote "You totally could've died!" is used in the Season 10 intro. Quotes * Jon: Please don't try this at home. Riley: You could get seriously injured, or even worse... Jory: You'll be dead! *Riley: Why isn't the light bulb going off? Jon: Because you touch yourself at night! *Jory: I hope it just shatters the doors! Riley: Just destroys the whole side of the house? Jory: We just die? Wouldn't that be the ultimate, like, way to get back at us for mocking "1000 Ways to Die"? *Jory: All that trash talking we were doing about "1000 Ways to Die"? Apparently, we just got lucky the first time... Jon: Yeah. We got lucky the second time, too! Video ﻿ ﻿